Secrets or Sadness, Both are painful
by supplicatory.dark.horse
Summary: Naruto stumbles upon a strange girl while they are training. She is quiet but deadly. Who is she, where did she come from, how is she so powerful? 3 years after Sasuke leaves, she and Hina,Neji ANBU,Shika,Shino,Naru are assinged a mission, Can she step up


**Chapter 1: The Girl**

_She's pretty._ Naruto thought as he studied the strange girl lying on the ground.

-Poke Poke- _Wow, she's knocked out cold._

She looked around the age of 15. She had dark brown hair with a streak of bleach blonde. She had an hourglass figure, but she wasn't skinny or chubby. She had well toned muscles and would probably even rival Naruto in arm-wrestling.

"NARUTO!!! We're supposed to be training! What are you doing you dobe?" Sakura walked up to Naruto. "Oh…" She said as she saw what Naruto had been staring at, "Sasuke, Kakashi? You had better come and look at this." _I wonder who she is._

"What's up, Sakura." Kakashi popped out of nowhere, what so ever. "Oh...Kay… I guess we better take her to a hospital.

"Hn." Sasuke walked up behind Sakura. "Ok, so… who is she." Sasuke said in the usual tone, apparently he wasn't very interested._ She's not from around here, but I can tell she is powerful._

"You guys wanna come? Or you can just keep training." Kakashi said as he tossed the girl over his shoulder.

"I wanna come!" Naruto needlessly yelled.

"Same here." Sakura spoke up, still studying the strange girl, who was still unconscious.

"I guess that means I have to come to keep Baka here from drooling over her." Sasuke said, motioning to Naruto, who was clearly interested. Naruto growled, "Teme." He secretly wanted to go; he wasn't interested in her, but he was curious.

"Then it's settled." Kakashi quickly jumped up to the trees and headed over to the hospital.

They were there in no time.

"There is nothing wrong with her. She actually just woke up, but she won't tell us anything about herself or where she is from. You wanna give it a try before we release her?" A nurse pointed to the room in which she was.

Kakashi walked in first. She was standing at the window just staring at the world she was now in.

"So, you wanna tell us your name at least?"

"…" She turned around and just looked at team 7.

"Oh…kay… Um, fine do you just wanna talk, no name or background involved." Kakashi tried again.

"Fine…Where do I get a job so I can get some cash and get outa here?" She said reluctantly, but forcefully.

_Wow is she bossy…and ungrateful._ Naruto thought.

"Ok…I lied. You have to come with us to Hokage."

"What's a… Hoe... kah… gay?" She asked, genuinely confused.

_I am really confused, how can she not know about Hokage? She is at least around our age._ Sakura thought perplexed.

"You're really not from around here are you?" Kakashi rubbed his forehead. "Hmm, let's just get out of here and we can explain after you tell us about yourself and where you came from. It is essential."

"Fine, Fine." She almost whispered. There was a flash of deep sadness in her eyes. The girl followed Kakashi out of the hospital.

Team 7 and the girl were now walking towards the Hokage Tsunade's office.

"So what's your name?" Sakura spoke up in the awkward silence.

"Lieya, I don't know my last name and I do not remember where I came from, I only know it is not here." Lieya said quietly, but not shyly.

"Oh, well, Hokage is like our leader. I guess you don't know about the other villages either, do you. Well we're the leaf village, and there are a few others, but Tsunade will explain everything." Sakura smiled as the girl sighed and walked slightly slower, so she wouldn't have to talk… well, listen any more.

"How old are you?" Naruto slowed to her pace.

She rolled her eyes. "11."

"Kay, um…What's your name again?"

"I've already said it once, ask your friend." Lieya growled.

"Yo, dobe, obviously she doesn't like you much, uh?" Sasuke said from the side.

Naruto's face reddened, and just as he was about to lunge from him, Kakashi spoke up. "You three can go back to training."

"But we don't have any more training to do." Naruto whined

"Fine, go and find Gai sensei. I'm sure he can find _something_ to do." Kakashi grinned.

"NARUTO!" Sakura hit him hard on the head as they all walked in the other direction.

Kakashi and Lieya finally made it to Tsunade's office. He knocked hard on the door twice and walked in. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a pen in her hand and papers towering above her. She looked up and smiled. Half her face was red from sleeping.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsunade-sama, you've been sleeping again, haven't you?" Kakashi said playfully. She sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"Well who is this?" She looked over to Lieya.

"This is Lieya, the girl we found earlier while training. Unfortunately, she has no recollection of her past or our world."

"Hmm. Well, I guess that I have to teach her, huh? Kakashi, can you show Lieya to the apartment next to mine? Good bye, Lieya. We start training tomorrow." Tsunade picked up her pen and looked down. "Oh, yea, Kakashi?"

"Uh?" He turned to her.

"Didn't we have a meeting this morning?"

"Heh, Heh,…Well you see…"

"I don't want to hear it. See ya tomorrow Kakashi." Tsunade rolled her eyes.

**Please review, this is my first fanfic and I have no idea what the people like! I am a decent writer and can do nothing without readers. So, Pretty please review. I don't care if you like it or not, just tell me.**


End file.
